


The Cute Pizza Boy

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: the first three chapters have bad paragraph breaks, please bear with me, i tried to fix it I'm so sorry. anyway:Adrien is trying to prove to his father he is able to be independent.Alya is willing to do anything to win a bet with Marinette and give her the worst birthday present possible.Marinette thinks she has the worst possible birthday present for Alya, but no. Not by a long shot.Nino just wants to pass his classes. Please. Just once.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I forgot to make bigger paragraph breaks, so now I'm going in and editing all six freaking chapters. post-posting them.
> 
> OK SO IT DIDN'T EVEN WORK. I TRIED EDITING IT, I GOT ALL THEY TO CHAPTER THREE AN IT DIDN'T FREAKING WORK.

“God Alya, don’t you dare get that for him that would be so mean. It is literally the worst.” Marinette stared at her best friend and she shopped online for something ridiculous she could buy her boyfriend. She was currently looking at socks with sexual references on them.  
“The worst? Girl I could do so much worse than socks.” Alya stared back with an evil gleam in her eyes.  
“Really? Worse that sexual socks for the softest and least sexual person we know?”  
“I’m so confident, I’m willing to make a bet on it.” Alya stood from her seat on the couch and crossed her arms in a playfully aggressive manner.  
“Bet? how much?” Marinette teased her right back and stood from her seat at her desk. She walked over to the coffee table, ready for any dollar amount. Bets were a very common and often times important part of Alya and Marinette's lives.  
“Oh no no. Not how much physical something. I want your dignity.” Alya started to climb onto the coffee table, but Marinette was ready to beat her to it. They collided, and both girls ended up falling couch-side of the table.  
“You want what?” Marinette choked out through fits of giggles.  
“I want your dignity.” Alya declared.  
“And how exactly do you propose you are going to take said dignity?” The girls wiggled around as they tried to find a comfy spot on the couch to begin their bet-making ritual.  
“Both of our birthdays are in the same week. We both try and see who knows each other better so we can both try and find the worst possible gift for each other. Simple.” Alya raised her hand and waiting for Marinette to begin The Ultimate Terrible Handshake Of Super Bad Decisions. They used The Ultimate Terrible Handshake Of Super Bad Decisions when they were about to make a bet that other people would often see as friendship-ruining quality. If you shook on the The Ultimate Terrible Handshake Of Super Bad Decisions, you couldn’t back out, but you couldn’t get mad either. Because you shook on it.  
“Wait… whats the prize for winning?” Marinette looked skeptical.  
“Loser has to pay for the pizza for two months?” Alya suggested, and Marinette shook immediately. She loved pizza, almost as much as she loved cookies. 

* * * * * * * 

“Father, I am nineteen years old. All of my friends my friends either live in their own apartments, or at least college dorms. You can’t make me live here forever because that would be terrible to my mental health!” Adrien stood in the front entryway of his house, literally less that twenty feet from leaving forever. he had been secretly packing his things and moving them into a small apartment near his favorite bakery over the last few weeks.  
“It is a horrible financial decision, Adrien, to try and feed yourself and house yourself at such a young age! And how dare you bring mental health into the situation, the staff here treat you just fine so you never have to work about anything. ”  
“No, its a lesson, on how to be your own person and not live your whole life by other people’s rules! People treating me like a little kid for the rest of my life means I will never grown up. No matter how badly you want me to be little kid who needs you forever, I’m leaving. Plus, I already paid for it! I paid the downpayment, and I have signed for a whole year of lease. You can’t do anything to stop me.” Adrien felt tears forming in his eyes. In most movies he’d watched where children go off to college, the tears were from love and how much the kids were going to miss their parents. The tears didn’t come from being terrified of having to run away from home because their father was being investigated for insurance fraud.  
“Fine.” Adrien’s heart almost leapt out of his chest when he though the heard approval. However, he did not. “Fine. I ay not be able to stop you from going away, but I may be able to stop you from staying away. I will cut off all of your money and supply you no aid until you are forced to come home from your horrible decisions. Now be gone. You are no longer a resident in this house.” And with that, Gabriel turned around and walked away without a second glance over his shoulder.  
\- - -  
Adrien parked his car in the parking lot between the Bakery and Seine River Heights Apartments, and attempted to exit the vehicle. However, as soon as his full weight was put on both of his legs he collapsed. He couldn’t stand anymore. Honestly, he had no idea how he even managed to drive all the way across the city without getting into a car crash.  
As he hit the pavement, and didn't even notice the pain. He just sat on the ground and cried. It wasn’t suppose to have been like this. His father was supposed to have helped him look for places, offered to assist with boxes, be a positive influence in his next stage of life. Not cut him off from everything, be an absolute dickhead, and attempt to forbid him from leaving. His father should have helped him carry large boxes up the stairs, not the kind man he had befriended from the bakery.  
This was going to be a really shitty week.


	2. The Gift Exchange from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last one was so short, my dumb ass wrote it in a bigger font so I didn't realize it wasn't as long as it looked. Also I'm mildly dyslexic, sorry for misspelled words.

Marinette had gone over all of her options and didn’t really seem to like any of them. Alya loved puppies, photography, and blogging. So what could possibly be the opposite of that? She decided to call Nino to conspire while Alya was at work. He was there in half an hour. 

“Ok, so we know her like are dogs, blogs, and photography, and her dislikes, are cats because she’s allergic, journalism pieces that have bad grammar and typos, and the movie Roman Holliday but she won’t tell any of us why.” Nino was balled up on a bean bag chair he had brought over for himself six months ago and just left it.  
“Yeah, and she also dislikes really shitty slogan tee’s with really weird phrases. She says they’re the badge of dishonor for straphangers.” Marinette giggled aloud.  
“So… you get her a Roman Holiday poster?” Nino offered.  
“No, she’ll claim I bought her fuel for her fire and how considerate of me.”  
“A scrapbook of shitty pieces of journalism?”  
“Inspiration of who not to be.”  
“A cat?”  
“I’m trying to kill her and that would be breach of contract.”  
“Ok, so how can we put all of things together and make all of those things...the same thing all at once?” Nino got up to go make himself a bag of microwavable popcorn, and suddenly it hit Marinette like the best worst gift ever, and the most monstrous creation she would ever make in the history of her fashion career.  
*****

Alya’s Birthday comes first, which gives her the big element she needs to prove she was the bigger better winner by letting Marinette go first, so she could kick her in the ass later.  
“I am so gonna beat your silly little butt.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya as she headed out the door to start her terrible-gift-making process. 

She got into her car, and headed to her college. On a Saturday.  
“Siri, call Juleka Caufainne.” The phone rang for about ten seconds before Juleka answered.  
“Hey, are you almost here?” Juleka said before Alya could even say she'd left the house.  
“Yeah, about six minutes away. Is everyone still there like I asked for them to be?”  
“Everyone except max, he’s visiting his cousin, but he left what you need behind. He’s not much for folding paper anyway, plus you only need like two of us to fold anyway.” Juleka talked pretty slow, but she was clear and understandable.  
“Perfect.” Alya smiled as she jung up the phone and pulled into the drive way to the dorm buildings. Most of their friends had opted to live on campus because of convenience, but Alya and Marinette and had been excited to live together since forever and moved into an apartment at the beginning of freshman year. The only other person to not live on campus was Chloe, because her father was paying for everything and there apparently wasn’t any dorm that chloe would live in if she didn’t have to pay for it. Shocking. 

Alya walked into the dorm building, and was met with many giggles as she was buzzed in to Julekas dorm room.  
“Ohhhh I can’t wait until Marinette see’s this, she’s going to hate it!” Rose squealed and began the process. As they kept going, all the people Alya needed to see came through and dropped of their share of they wanted to contribute, and just hang out while they talked. As people came by to see what the noise was all about, they often found what the girls were doing to be hilarious and joined in on the cause. By the end of five hours, they had amassed so much of what Alya wanted it was almost unbelievable. She felt an evil joy bubble up inside her as she put them all into bags and wrapped them with tissue. What a time this was going to be. 

********  
Adrien sighed at the amount of paper he had before him. He knew his father would refuse to support him financially by nit giving him money, but he never expected him to have done this. He had frozen everything he could reach with he push of a button, and now Adrien had to un-freeze it all by hand. he had to open a new credit card, a new bank account, access his student loan money, and a whole lot more. But first and foremost, Adrien had to get a job. He needed to make money if he wanted to have money.  
Originally, he had asked the bakery if they were in need of any help because he loved being in there so much, but they were afraid that because it wasn’t a busy time of the year, they wouldn’t be able to provide him with the pay he would need to stay out of debt. However they did offer him overtime hours if he wanted to help out little bits at a time over holiday seasons. That had made him excited.  
Adrien stated his paper work at ten in the morning. He gave up trying to finish it in one go at around two in the middle of the night. 

*****

“Alright everyone, Alya is going to be here any second, so I need you all to sit in the living room until she arrives and then you can all run around and do whatever when the party starts.” Alya’s mother stood in the kitchen doorway. She had been directing everyone to help her out for the last fifteen minutes because this was going to good 20th birthday goddamnit. Alya’s father had taken her younger sisters out to see a new construction site at the zoo so they wouldn’t get “underfoot” with all the college kids around.  
They heard the door open and everyone started yelling at once. They didn’t even yell something like “Surprise!” they just started collectively screaming like a bunch of heathens. Because thats what they were. A bunch of best-friend ape-like weirdos who would do anything to support each other, or do anything to piss each other off as if they didn’t care to live any longer anyway. A big large family of teenage-and-twenty-something heathens.  
About twenty minutes into the party, people gathered around a table of presents and started chanting. Alya went through all of her presents super slowly to piss off Marinette, and waiting for anything with her name on it to be opened last (Of course Marinette has other birthday presents for her. Did you really think they had gotten all they way until days before hand to buy each other something? They aren’t monsters). Alya knew which one was the bad gift. She had tried to make Nino spill on what it was, but he refused to tell, saying he didn’t know, but he had a shit-eating grin on his face that told otherwise. She wanted to know what it was, and she was determined to find out. She was journalist, after all. She want totally hopeless. But saying what shape, weight, and feel the package would have to it was all Nino would give.  
Alya practically held her breath as she opened the lumpy present and found the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. a bright orange T-shirt that said “Ramen Halydai with Gorgery Pek and Audriy Hebpurn.” Below the letters was a screen print of the movie cover, but instead of two people on a vespa, it was two walrus look-alike’s. Marinette had wanted to put cat look-alike’s but decided walruses would be much uglier and therefore more offensive.  
Alya was practically in shock. She laughed so she fell onto the floor, and everyone else started laughing too. There’s just something magical about Birthday’s shared with the most important people in the world. 

****

“Adrikins, when you said you wanted to move away from your daddy, you should have just asked me for help.” Chloe sat at his kitchen table, sorting through his paper and trying to be helpful.  
“I wanted to, but I was afraid I would be in the way of you trying to plan this big extravagant vacation you want to go on. You love Mel more than anything in life and I don’t want to get in the way of that.” Adrien knew Melissa was really important to Chloe, and this vacation she was planning was for Chloe to ask Mel to move in with her.  
“Adrikins don’t be ridiculous. I have known her for two years and in a few months I will have knows you for twenty. Thats ten times as long. I would drop my plans with her in a second if it meant you needed me.” Chloe didn't even look up front the paper she was reading and deciding which pile to put it in as Adrien looked at her in shock. He knew he meant something special to her, but he didn't know he was “drop your girlfriend” special. “Wow Chlo, I didn’t realize you had real feelings under that mask.” He smiled for the first time in a long time as he threw in microwave meal and started to press a timer.  
“Don’t you fucking dare eat that preservative-loaded shit.” Chloe looked at him in horror. He slowly pulled it back out and stared her right in the eyes. He started to eat it cold. She screamed, and lunged over the table at him. The two ran around the table acting like little kids at they played a messy game of keep-away with very cold potatoes and gravy.

******

Marinette thought she had won. Alya let her believe she had won. She feigned ignorance for two whole days until it was Marinette’s turn to be horrified in front of the same large group of people, plus or minus a few coworkers because they worked in different fields.  
“Ready to look like an idiot in this game we call friendship?” Alya hollered down the hall, ready to drive Marinette to her parents house across town.  
“Ready as you’ll ever be.” She yelled back. Marinette emerged in a red tank-top with black skinny jeans and a purple long-sleeve shirt tied around her waist. Alya wolf-whistled.  
“You absolute tease, lets go before your boyfriend finds out.” Marinette made a bog show of smacking her friend with her purse as she swung it over her shoulder. 

Two hours and terrible traffic later, they arrived at the bakery, and walked right past a sign that said “Closed for private event” that Marinette had colored when she was seven.  
She prowled around the gift table, but couldn’t find anything with Alya’s name on it. She kept an eye on her best friend before heading to a table of people to engage in conversation. 

Towards the end of her party, someone trying to be inconspicuous and who sounded suspiciously like Rose with a “cold” very loudly mentioned the presents on the table. Everyone, who were well aware of what was about to happen, continued this argument in a loud roar of approval. Marinette giggled as she went through her small gift table.  
She went through all of her presents, making sure to thank everyone who gave them to her a big thank-you before turning to the next one, and then finally found one with Alya’s name on it. It was a bag of pins, for her sewing. Not a gag-gift. Suspicious.  
“Excuse me, I think you might be looking for me?” Alya yelled from behind the bakery’s counter in a deep voice. She had a fake mustache on, and it sent a ripple of giggles through the crowd. Marinette played along and went up to the counter.  
“Why yes, I was wondering what was on the special today?” marinette had no idea of this what what Alya wanted her to do, but her best-friend instincts just kicked in.  
“Yes, this is whats on the special today.” Alya pulled out a small package about four inches long by four inches wide. “And this.” She pulled out a second one. “And this and this and this.” With every dramatic “aaand thiiiiis” in her silly voice, people laughed louder and louder. She pulled out other identical packages until she had five lying on the counter. “And all of theeeeeessseee.” She concluded and poured out seven more from a bag on top of them. The crowd, who were mostly in on it, just kept laughing. Marinette had to grip the edge of the counter to hold herself up. Her parents stood, beaming in the corner.  
“Go ahead. Open one.” Alya changed her voice from “Swedish chef” to “Ursula”  
“Ok. I will, Demon Alya.” Marinette opened one of the purple packages and found an origami star made out on one dollar bills inside.  
“Oh you didn’t dare.” Marinette struggled to unravel the wad of one dollar bills, but eventually she figured out the pattern.  
“You see, crowd.” Alya went back to her Swedish chef voice. “What is the one thing Marinette hates about shopping?” Almost like it was on cue (it was), someone raised their hand. “Yes you in the back.”  
“Marinette hates carrying cash!” Ivan said confidently. Marinette stared at her best friend because it was true. She was terrified she was going to lose the cash constantly so she just never carried it.  
“And so to win this, I asked everyone to spare all of their single dollar bills so Juleka, Rose, and I could fold them into little paper stars to piss off Marinette forever!” Alya went back to her normal voice. Marinette was almost mad. Almost  
“Now Marinette.” Alya pretended to stroke her fake mustache. “Count it.” Marinette obliged, and she counted it.  
“Seriously? Twenty five dollars?” She looked at her like she was insane. The Alya gestured towards the other eleven packages not he counter and Marinette’s eyes almost bugged out of her head.  
“Twenty five dollars times twelve equals three hundred dollars for you to buy me pizza with over the next two months.” Alya crowed triumphantly.  
“Fine. You win. But I will ONLY spend these demon dollars on pizza, and nothing else. We’re practically going to be eating pizza every day at this rate.”  
“Yay!” Alya cheered and everyone else started applauding as she climbed onto a table to take a bow for her incredible performance as "creepy money lady behind the counter". Marinate sighed to herself, thinking about how she was going to boost the pizza sales statistics so high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET this may have been too long to over-compensate YEET


	3. Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEET FFIRST MEETING YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes yeet
> 
> edit: holy fudge nuggets, editing all six chapters into a different format is a lot more than I thought it would be.

Marinette sighed at the massive pile of cash on the table by the door. They had eaten just about everything off of the local pizza places’ menu, and they had barely even made a dent in their stash. She almost hadn’t wanted to even receive the gift from all of her friends- 300 dollars was an insane amount seeing as they were all broke af from school and meal plans and textbooks and all that ridiculousness. But alas, she prevailed.  
“I regret the pizza for two months thing. Can we please switch to something else?” Alya groaned from her doorway.  
“You wrought this hell upon yourself, and now you must live in it. I’m calling Lucille’s in thirty minutes, you want something?” Marinette asked without looking up from the notes she was studying.  
“Ugh, can we get one of those brownie-cookie mix things again? I have been craving those all day.”  
“We have been eating nothing but pizza for a week and a half, we need to try something healthy.”  
“Girl if I wanted healthy, I wouldn’t have picked pizza.”  
“True.” Marinate set down her notes, and picked up another textbook.

******

Adrien sighed as he started his car for his fifth day of work- pizza delivering. Not something he would have would have guessed he would be doing at this point in his life, or ever, but it was nice to think that he could earn something for himself instead of having everything handed to him. It was his own little accomplishment, and he could be proud of it.  
He pulled into the parking lot of Lucille’s and headed in the building. Adrien’s job consisted of going to the front desk, reading the list of orders, build a mental map in his head, and find out which way should be the fastest to get them all to their locations while still warm. It wasn’t particularly hard for him because Lucille’s didn't have the most traffic, but the orders were consistent enough to keep Lucille’s open. In fact, the small-ness of it was what made Adrien appreciate it more than what other options he had. A little family, almost, with he closeness of a small staff. 

*****

“Yes, that will be all.” Marinette said to her phone. it was on speakerphone so she could organize her notes while placing her order. “No, Micheal, I’m not addicted to pizza. Alya’s the one you should be harassing, she’s the one who made this bet.” Micheal was always the one who answered the phone. Didn’t matter what time of day or night it was, when Marinette called, Micheal answered. He never left that store, he felt it was his sole duty to keep his great-grandmothers shop open no matter the cost. He even built himself a little apartment space above it so he could live there full-time. He had been two grades above Marinette in school, and they had grown some weird sort of bond during Marinette and Alya’s time in college as broke kids who couldn’t buy much other than pizza and soup.  
“And would you like to make any special requests before I put the order in?” He asked, thinking he already knew the answer. But before Marinette could say “no,” Alya screamed from the kitchen,  
“SEND YOUR CUTEST DELIVERY BOY!” Marinette jumped from surprise. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, and said into her phone,  
“You really don’t have to.”  
“Actually…” There was silence on the other end for a sew seconds. “I might have something.”  
“Jesus Chr- Micheal no. Please don’t. I will die from embarrassment and- ALYA GET BACK HERE I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU- ok just don’t tell him she said ‘cutest’ I will seriously die.” Marinette struggled with words as she grabbed a pillow and started chasing Alya around their apartment.  
“Whaaaaat *crshscrhs* I think I’m breaking uuuuuuppppp *crshcrsch*…”  
“MICHEAL THIS IS A LANDLINE AND I CAN HEAR YOU MAKING MOUTH NOISES.” Marinette finally landed a hit on Alya with a small couch cushion as they ran in circles around the island in their small kitchen.  
“I think I'm coming up on a tunnel…” Marinette heard the phone slowly fade out, and then the dead call sound. She cursed loudly and threw her phone onto her abandoned desk. She hit a laugh-crying Alya one last time and sat on the floor to have a mini mental breakdown and tried to not think about how cute this mystery boy might be.

*****

“Hey Adrien, I have a special delivery for you. I’m sorry to bother you, but this is very special and needs you’re whole attention.” Micheal age him a very serious face, but as Adrien turned to find the address, he swore he heard a giggle. “She is the highest priority on our VIP list, super-duper special.”  
“We have a VIP list?” Adrien asked, looking around wondering where he had missed it.  
“No, we don’t, it’s all up here.” Micheal tapped his forehead.  
“So why is she so special?” Adrien asked, wondering who she could possibly be.  
“Oh, you’ll find out.” Micheal made a teasing face, handed him the pizza boxes, and sent him out the door.  
\- - -  
‘she can’t be too special if she lives in such a shitty place…then again, neither can I’ Adrien though to himself as he got buzzed in.  
The girl who answered the door was prettier than any model he had ever worked for under his father. ‘Is this why she’s so special? does Micheal have big crush on her? But if he did, then why wouldn’t he go himself?’ He thought as she just stared at him.  
“Uh… my pizza?” She squeaked out, and Adrien mentally smacked himself.  
“Uh, yes. Yes this is your pizza.” He handed it to her, and felt a blush burn at his cheeks. She looked at something behind the door, and then back at him. Then she reached for it.

****

‘Oh my god what was I thinking I shouldn’t have answered the door I shouldn’t have answered the door I SHOULDN’T HAVE ANSWERED THE DOOR DEAR GOD WHY IS THIS MAN SO HOT’ Marinette thought to herself as she stared at the blond.  
“Uh… my pizza?” She tried. ‘way to fucking go you stupid dumbass fuck, now he thinks your some kind of cave monster with no grammar skills and limited brain function who does;t think this is her own pizza when he is clearly standing in front of you, ugh I should have made Alya do this. And he has such cute eyes, too’  
“Uh, yes. Yes this is your pizza.” ‘Oh my god he DOES think I’m stupid.’ She internally groaned and imagined hitting herself in the head with a pillow forever.  
She leaned around the door to grab the money to pay for it and froze. ‘Oh god. Oh no. Oh this is a problem. All I have are ones. HE’S GONNA THINK I’M A STRIPPER.’ She mentally screamed and looked back at the cute pizza boy standing in her doorframe. Then she just took a deep breath and reached for the money. 

******

“How much was it again?” She asked him.  
“14.75,” he didn’t remember saying it a first time. She pulled out a huge wad of cash, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. He tried to look anywhere but directly at her. ‘Where on earth would someone get so many… oh. Oh. Maybe THATS why Micheal thinks she’s special, maybe he DOES have a crush in her and its because… no way. This adorable tiny woman can’t possibly… I need to stop thinking about this. Stop. Don't do it. We are better than this, Adrien. We do NOT imagine random girls we meet as half-naked dancers. Nope. We definitely DO NOT. We do-’  
“Here. Thirty dollars. You can keep the rest for yourself.” She handed him a thick chunk of cash, and took the pizzas out of his hand. 

*****

“Maybe…” The boy started to say something, but stopped. “Maybe you should put all that in a bank. He has a website. You can pay online, you know.” He seemed so shy, and that could not have been good news.  
“Nah, this is my special pizza stash. It’s special money.” Marinette tried to sound casual, and attempted to lean her arm on a door. However, seeing as doors open and close, she started to fall. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stabilize her. They started at each other for a second, then he let go out of embarrassment and she ended up falling anyway.  
“Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were good oh my god. Oh no. I’m so sorry.” He seemed to be choking as Marinette just scrambled to her feet and ran to put the fortunately undamaged pizza on the coffee table.  
“Thanks… I think,” She waved bye in the most awkward way possible, and the cute pizza boy stepped away from the door equally as awkwardly.  
“Dear god I hope I never see him again.” Marinette said as she turned to face a wheezing Alya, who was holding her phone out in front of her face and grinning like a fool.  
“I’m so glad I caught that on camera!”  
“YOU FILMED THAT?!”


	4. Adding Heat to a Boiling Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meeting outside of the normal barriers yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. many. Grammar. problems.

“Alya he CANNOT come back here again.” Marinette cried as Alya started dialing the pizza parlor for the twelfth time in twelve days. “I swear, if he comes to the door again, I’m making you answer it.  
“Noted. Now I want it to be him EVERYDAY to watch you suffer as i DON'T open the door.” Alya smiled as she walked out the door. Marinette followed her out, trying to take the phone out of her hand.   
“Where are you going, I wanna tell Micheal not to send Adrien again, I- Als he probably thinks I’m some stripper, I know he does, why else would I have so many ones, and- Wait no come back-” Alya circled back around, headed inside, and pushed Marinette just hard enough to shove her out of the door, and then shut it behind her. “ALYA LET ME IN,” She screamed. She heard her answer her phone,  
“Yes, I would like to place an order please…” Her voice faded out as Marinette stood yelling at the door. It was no use. 

\- - - -

Twenty minutes later, Nino was sitting next to her in the hallway.   
“Al, please let us in.” Nino sighed to the doorknob.  
“No.” The door answered. “Not until Pizza gets here.”   
“Why was I even invited then?”   
“Because I want to play this new video game, and I just made Mari super mad at me.” She said matter-of-factly. It was not true. He was there to add heat to a boiling pot. 

\- - - - 

“So… Do I just give it to you now, and… How do I do this?” The blond boy said, not five minutes later, wondering about how to pay him with the money that was inside and they were not inside they were outside. So this is what Alya meant when she said she “noted” Matrinette would never answer the door again. This wasn’t technically answering the door.   
“Nah dude, Maybe of you knock on the door, maybe she’ll answer.” Nino, stood up from the floor, and tried the lock again.   
“Who?”  
“Alya will.”   
“Who’s Alya?”  
“She’s the one who keeps specifically requesting it be you so she can make fun of me when I get nervous around you.” Marinette grumbled to the floor.  
“Wait, I’ve been ‘specifically requested’? Is that what this is about? Because wow that is really awkward.” Marinette’s head snapped up.  
“Wait, what did you think it was about?”  
“Micheal keeps telling me that you are some super important person I need to do this for some really weird reason and honestly there have been times where I almost thought I was caught in some weird spy shit because this has just been so weird.” Everyone was about to make some interesting revelations, until the door swing open so suddenly. Alya grabbed the pizza and practically pulled Nino and Marinette inside.   
“Actually I prepaid this time tip included and you really had no need to stand there for so long I just wanted to see what would happen if I made you all wait long enough. Come inside Nino, we need to look at things and stuff.” She all but slammed the door shut, dropped the pizza on the table, had no intention of looking at any things or stuff, and then practically ran to her room as she was chased by two very confused best friends.   
“Why would you even-”  
“What is this all about-”  
“I can’t believe you- oh no wait yeah I can, buT WHY-”  
“Dude you really- DON’T SLAM THE DOOR ON US WE WANT ANSWERS! ALYA GET BACK HERE!” Marinette yelled at a locked door. They heard a muffled,  
“SORRY CAN’T HEAR YOU I’M OUT ON THE FIRE ESCAPE. SEE YOU LATER WHEN YOU’RE NOT MAD AT ME AND I AM COMPLETELY SAFE.” Then they hear a window slam.The two ran out the front door, bolted down the stairs, past a still extremely cute and extremely more confused pizza boy, into the parking lot, just in time to see an un-interrogated Alya drive away unscathed from two furious friends.   
“I’m sorry, did I cause a problem?” A voice behind them said.  
“Um... No, I-don’t-know-your-name, no you didn’t.” Nino said. The blond paused for a second.   
“Adrien.” He finally said. “Thats my name.”  
“Well, Adrien, Alya has been causing this one problem for two weeks. It has nothing to do with you, it’s just a prank.” Marinate heaved from running down the stairs.   
“Oh so if that was… Alya… would that make… you…” He pointed to Marinette, “Nino?” He said slowly as he scrunched his face, completely unsure of his decision.   
“Nope. he’s Nino, I’m Marinette. The roommate who is being pranked so hard and unfairly.”  
“Oh. Cool.” Adrien said, and then he left.   
“Whats that guys deal?” Nino asked, who was somewhat unaware of what had happened two days before, even though Alya bragged about it for a whole hour over the phone.  
“Alya said, over the phone, when Micheal asked if I had any special requests to make, and she was all like ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ and I was like ‘no don’t’ and Micheal was like ‘yeah I will definitely will’ and then I paid for the pizza with all one dollar bills which is kinda suspicious- stop laughing you dickhead lets go back inside- and so anyway suspicious ones, right? I pay for the pizza and then he’s all like ‘you should out that in a bank’ which I totally should, it is a lot of money, so yeah he said that and then…” Marinette continued to talk as they walked inside, and abandoned the shame pizza for microwaved mac and cheese.

*****

He showed up three more times that week. And all three times he said she should get rid of the large stash of cash and put it in a bank. And all three times, Marinette told him it was special money and she had to keep it in that special drawer. It became almost like an inside joke to them, ritual some might call it. Others may just call it bonding. Marinette called it making promises to yourself that you won’t get a crush on someone and then never intending to keep them.

******

Marinette stood in line for a coffee at her local coffee shop just across the street from the building her next class was in. She made her order and started to pay when a familiar voice startled her.  
“So, finally decide to take my advice and put that large stack of cash on a card?” He teased her.   
“Oh ha ha very funny Adrien, what a joke.” She teased him back. “No, I just would rather keep that money there and use up these college meal points than ruin the sacred oath of the dumbass prank.”“Whats this I hear about an oath?” He leaned down towards her. She knew he was cute, but damn did he have to be the perfect amount if Taller Than Her, too? She was never going to get out of this without suffering from a crush that would never get anywhere.   
“I would explain it to you, but i have to catch a class in two minutes. Mr. Balios is really weird about people who come in late, and this kind of a story needs full attention and many details.” Marinette smiled at him in a way that might have been seen as flirtatious in one way, and maybe… creepy… in another. But thats just how some people are.  
“Oh, you have Mr. Balios right now? He asked me to see him after this class, maybe you could… skip and tell me right now?” Adrien smiled at her and screamed internally.   
“Fine. I’ll make a scene of it. Make a whole big show of walking in to class, dramatically falling on the floor, and then whine and cry about suddenly becoming violently ill. Just for you.” Marinette started walking towards the door, out into the road, and across the street. Adrien followed her.   
“I know you probably don't mean that, but honestly I would love that if you just straight up did though. That would probably be so funny.”“Really?” Marinette stopped short at the front door of the building and turned to face her new friend. “You think I probably won’t? Are you willing to make a bet on it?” She gave him a devilish grin, and he started to worry.   
“Better. I’ll give you seven dollars, right now.”   
“Only seven? I have done lesser things for more. My acting skills are no joke, you know.” She joked, and he pulled out his wallet right then and there.   
“Seven dollars. All I have. You really willing to do this?”   
“More ready than ever.” She grabbed the whole wallet out of his hand, scanned her student id to get in, and marched into the hallway.  
“Hey, I need that back you goose.” He started after her, and she handed him his now empty wallet back by tossing it over her shoulder. She heard him catch it, and she paused in front the classroom door.   
“Money? Check. Refined acting skills? Check. You about to be amazed?” She opened the door to a lecture hall filled with students and whispered back to him, “Check.”


	5. Tell Me About You

“Mr Balios I think… I think I need some advil.” Marinette said loopily as she walked down the large isle in between desks towards the front of the room were Mr. Balios was sitting. Adrien was waiting in the back, pretending to wait for the class to be over so he could finish a test me partially missed. “I felt fine this morning, seriously, but I just stood up really fast and now I think I-” Marinette cut herself off and fell down onto her knees. three of her classmates jumped up and ran over to her. She started to have a choking fit and laid right flat on her stomach before twisting onto her side and curling into a ball.   
“Go home, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Please leave my classroom immediately, I dislike it when students district the class with violent illnesses.” He said sternly. “And also, for your own sake, as well, of course.” He stammered on to the end. Marinette slowly, arms shaking, and with the 'help' of her classmates, managed to stand up enough to inch her way out of the classroom. She got to the door, and Adrien stood up behind her.  
“Mr. Balios, I think She might need help getting home, I think I should assist her.” He volunteered. “I mean, if she wants it, I could.”   
“Yeah.” Marinette put a lot of strain on her voice, and she sounded like she was about to vomit. “That would be great.”   
“Fine. But please keep in touch to reschedule your test.” The two walked out of the room and said nothing until they were clear out of earshot.   
“That was amazing.” Adrien laughed. “Really worth much much more than my seven dollars.” Marinette cocked her head back and forth in pride.  
“Oh I know. I have done some amazing sickness escapes in my day.” She boasted with confidence.   
“So, whats this amazing story you just have to tell me with all of my attention that somehow ends with you having an insane amount of money and pizza problem.”   
“Well. I’m so glad you asked. You see, the origin story of the ever important Ultimate Terrible Handshake Of Super Bad Decisions begins in seventh grade, when Alya transferred to our school after some zoning laws changed in Paris,…” 

******  
God Adrien hated catching feelings. It was the most stupid thing and he couldn’t even control it. The thought of keeping this whole other famous person life that he just recently abandoned and then having to explain that to someone who trusted you shattered his poor tiny heart. Marinette seemed like such an amazing person. She was cute, funny, cocky in an adorable way, and she made him way in over his head with feelings. It sucked. ‘Maybe I should ask Chloe what to do, just not say anything about her as a person other thanI like her a lot’ he thought to himself. He texted her, even though he had no idea what time it was wherever she was. 

Chloe: take to do something that seems mundane to friends who don’t live together, but would be a big life decision for couples moving in together. Ask her to come buy something with you. I brought Mel with me to buy a puppy. Do that, but less expensive. 

Me: More expensive it is.

******

“GIRL PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT HIS NUMBER!” Alya shrieked in the kitchen after Marinette told her about skipping her class to hang to with her cute pizza boy.   
“Hell yeah I did!” She cried and pumped her fist, phone in hand, into the air. “Also he’s studio physics, he’s our age, and… drum roll… he’s super single!”   
“No way!” The two girls jumped up and down and screamed for a whole minute together.   
“He kinda seemed weird when I asked him about social media though. Is that a bad sign?”   
“Nah girl he probably just has some weird image issue or something.” Alya started to throw some vegetables into a fry pan with various sauces. They were both so sick from pizza they decided to call a one day quit and have some real food instead. Sautéed vegetables, homemade mashed potatoes, and whatever else they could find in the fridges of two broke twenty year olds.   
“Oh no. Oh no, Alya, what if he has body image issues and I end up saying something he’s sensitive about and I mess up super badly and-” Her phone dinged. “Oh look he texted.” She reads it out loud.

Adrien: hey quick question do you have any classes or plans for tomorrow afternoon? 

“HE ASKED I HAVE PLANS ALYA WHAT DO I DO?” Marinette panicked.   
“Girl say you don’t have ay classes, but you maybe planned on stopping by to see your mom and helping out with her work. It makes you look open, but not not-busy. plans, but flexible ones.”   
“Damn your a genius.”

Me: yeah, I have no classes, but I was maybe planning on seeing my mom later in the day. Help her out with her work.

He responded almost immediately. 

Adrien: Cool, I was wondering of you would like to help me pick out a kitty. My apartment was feeling a little lonely, and I would maybe like a little busy to have around. 

“Oh god Alya he wants me to help him pick out a cat, what an absolute sweetheart, what do I do?”  
“Uh, help him pick out a cat? Maybe look into pets we can get some day when we aren’t broke bitches?”   
“Oh good plan.” Marinette continued her conversation with Adrien for another three hours, just sending each other cat memes and ideal cat types until Marinette had to go to sleep for her morning class. 

***** 

“So… what are we thinking?” He asked as they met up at the front desk of a local rescue shelter.   
“You seem kinda like a Maine Coon kind of guy, but maybe a British Shorthair?” Marinette responded, trying not to notice how softly he was looking at her. ‘Damn that guy and his beautiful green eyes. I hate them. I hate those beautiful beautiful eyes,’ She thought to herself as she walked back towards the cages.   
“I think I like this little guy.” Adrien poked his finger into a cage with a little black cat inside it.   
“I think his eyes look like yours” Marinette blurted out, and almost instantly regretted it.   
“You think they look like mine?" She freaked out when he said that, thinking she had found the sensitive thing. "I think mine are maybe a little more paler and human pupils are definitely a different shape than cat pupils but other than that… I guess your kinda right.” Marinate calmed herself enough to scoff at him  
“Kinda right? Boi I am ALWAYS right. Get this kitty because he looks like the cat personification of you. Look at him, he’s already judging me for what I do with my money and teasing me about my many talents. He’s a perfect mini you.”   
“Oh ha ha, I do not judge you for your many talents. I appreciate them in my own strange way.”  
“Off topic, but anyway what are you going to name him.”  
“Something totally random. Pick a letter. Any letter.”  
“Uh, P.” Adrien wrote down a P onto a piece of paper.  
“Ok, another.”  
“L.” he wrote an L next to the P.  
“Ok me next. I pick… A and G.” Marinette looked at the paper.   
“Plag? Like flag but with a P instead of an F?”  
“Yeah, you right… I gotta make it cooler…”   
“What if you added another G onto the end, like this?” Marinette wrote a second G down to make Plagg.   
“Love it. Nice. Good job. You can add ‘pet naming to the list of you're strange talents.”  
“Ugh. Look at this strange old man, Plagg. You really wants a man like this trying to feed you every day? I wouldn’t trust him if I were you.” Marinette teased in a baby voice to the happy kitty. An attendant came over to them to talk about paperwork, and they left with a little kitty for Adrien to love and cherish for a really long time. Wow she was really falling hard.


	6. #whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to spill the beans. Multiple types of beans. Just. Beans on the floor. Beans on the table. Beans on the counter. Beans everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about grammar errors again, I got bored like halfway though editing it. 
> 
> this ones gonna be dedicated to Seirin_Kazura because they had better ideas for this chapter than I did.

“Hello again Adrien, how have you been? You haven’t been in here in almost a week, we were starting to worry. You use to come in almost every day.” Mr. Dupain said as Adrien grabbed a croissant and sat down near the counter.  
“Well, classes and work has been pretty hectic, piling on, and I just haven't had enough time to sit down for very long.” He sighed. He loved coming in to this bakery, it just had a big family feel to it. He was beginning to see the owners of the store like his own family because they were so nice to him.   
“Well, our door is open all the time. Even when its locked. We will un-lock it for an emergency.” Tom smiled at him, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile back him. Adrien looked back down at his treat, as Tom and his wife shared a secret smile. 

***** 

“Hey.” Marinette was leaving her only Wednesday class, a god awful science lab class she wasn't even sure she needed, when she saw the next group of super early students walking in.   
“Oh my god, hey you!” She smiled at Adrien as he leaned against the door of the classroom. “What are you up to?”   
“Class, silly.” He said, tossed his backpack in through the door, and then looked back out to her. “I made you skip a class, now it’s my turn to sacrifice a class for the sake of being fair.” He smiled at her, all ten inches taller than her that he was, and she felt her cheeks burning.   
“You can’t skip a science class, the labs cost money, and my english class near really has any work we do anyway-”  
“No no no I wasn’t talking about this class, I was talking about tomorrow morning. I have a Film class and we’re watching a movie I’ve already seen, but they're watching it with subtitles so thats honestly double the reason I don’t want to be there. What do you say we go downtown and find some ice cream. You told me about you, now I wanna tell you about me.” She was so glad she decided to put makeup on this morning because if he could see how hard she was blushing it would be the absolute end of her.   
“What time?” She asked tentatively.   
“Ten.”  
“Shit I have an art class at that time.”  
“Damn, really? Ok, well, what about eight at night? Can you do that? We’ll just have to do ice-cream another time.”  
“Yeah. I can do ice-cream another time.” She was practically floating as she walked away and headed out the door into the city.   
“Wait I never specified… aaaaand she’s gone.” Adrien laughed as he walked into his class. 

****** 

“Honey, this gorgeous boy just moved on next door, he seems to be just your type, I bet you would just love him.” Marinette’s mother gushed to her at the bakery later that day.   
“Momma, I’m sure he’s lovely, but I maybe… maybe kind of am maybe seeing someone…” She resound shyly.   
“Oh! Who is it!” Mer mother almost dropped her plate of croissants in shock.   
“Um, well, he is the new pizza delivery person, for my favorite place, and he was just coming buy so often because of this dumb prank, and we sorta made a connection, and I don’t know. We haven’t really defined when we’ve been hanging out as ‘dates’ really, but we just have so much fun together, and…” She trailed off, and accidentally knocked a pen over the counter.   
“Well I’m sure who ever he is, he is a very lovely boy to make you feel this way.” Her mother teased her. “Oh no, I think I left the oven light on again. This conversation is NOT over.” She wiggled her finger at Marinette as she walked around to the other side of the counter to pick up the pen she had knocked over. She didn’t notice the door open. She crouched down, and heard someone knock on the counter top.   
“Knock knock!” Someone said cheerily, and she stood up so fast she hit her head on the bottom of the counter top. “Oh my god Marinette what are you doing? Are you ok?” Adrien laughed.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, what are you doing here?”  
“I could say the same for you, I have never seen you in here before.”  
“Oh really? Never?” Marinette stood up slowly, careful not to hit her head again, as her mother walked back out to the front.   
“Oh my goodness Adrien, you scared me.” Sabine smiled at him, and Marinette gave her yet another confused look.   
“Wait, momma, you know Adrien?” She dropped her pen again.   
“Wait, this is your mom?” Adrien, also shocked, looked back and froth between them and started to notice the similarities.   
“Oh Mari you didn’t tell me you knew him!” Sabine clapped her hands together, and yelled to the back, “Tom! Come here! Mari and Adrien are already friends! Isn’t this lovely?” Her father came out from the back and the two college kids stood there, embarrassed like children.   
“Um, I kinda want to… Hey Adrien you want to go for a walk or something?” Marinette mumble out, and he headed towards the door. The two walked out the door, Mari’s parents cooing behind them, and down the sidewalk.   
“So, how do you know my parents?” She asked.   
“Because I live in this building right here.” He pointed behind her toward the door they were currently standing next to.   
“Really? And you just have some sugar addiction that you come into the bakery every single day?”“What, they have a good deal of breskfast-y foods and I’m a broke-ass student. It is not a crime to love a good deal on breakfast foods.” Adrien defended himself, and stopped walking.   
“So, about that thing we’re doing tonight… what kind of thing are we doing?” She asked, and Adrien just smiled.   
“Three hours. Meet me in the Versailles Hall at school.”   
“School? What kind of a person goes on a date at a school?” The words we’re out of mouth before she could realize what she was saying. He just grinned even wider, and took a step towards her.   
“I do. I take beautiful girls on dates to my school.” He walked into his building as she stood there dumbfounded. 

*********

He headed up to his apartment to grab some things and head back to his school when he noticed the door to his place was unlocked.   
“Plagg? Plagg you silly boy, did earn how to unlock the door?” He said uneasily as he crept into his living room. He half-expected some creepy person who had figured out where he lived to jump out at any second.   
“Plagg? Thats what this nasty thing is called?” he heard Nathalie say behind him. Her face was all screwed up into a knot as she glared at the cat who was hissing at her from the corner of the tv stand.  
“Yes. His name is Plagg. How did you get in.” Adrien said angrily.   
“Oh, you had a spare key, and you left it in your room.” She said nonchalantly.   
“Bullshit. You stole it from me before I left.” He glared at her, wondering what she could possibly want.   
“Well, I was told to come and make sure you were still alive, because you can;t seem to do that on your own.” Nathalie continued to glare at Plagg. Adrien walked over to his cat, who gladly jumped into his arms, and he walked back over to where Nathalie was standing. She backed away from him, and he set the cat down. Plagg sat at his feet.   
“Why on earth would I go out of my way to inform someone who couldn’t care less about me what I’ve been up to. It’s not like he would give a shot anyway.”   
“Of course your father cares about you, how could you-”  
“Then why are you here? Why is it YOU? why not HIM?” He growled. Her face fell. “Get out of my apartment.” He said. She didn't move. “Fine.” He crossed his arms. “Get out of my apartment, PLEASE.” He tried. She picked up her bag. “And give me the key.” He held his hand out as reached for his own pre-prepared backpack for his date. She sadly reached into her bag and handed him the small magnetic ship that opened his door. He stared at her as she walked out if his apartment. Then he shut the door, and called Marinette. 

******

“What do you mean, someone might be following you?” Mari said to her phone, not understanding why anyone would want to follow him.   
“I’ll explain when I see you, I really wanted to talk about this tonight anyway, but He’ll probably be watching whatever door I go through so you need to go through a different door.”  
“I don’t get it, why-”  
“Go into the Alphabet hall, it will look like your going somewhere else, but the Alphabet is connected to Versailles. Trust me. Park near the front, it will look less like you’re trying to actively avoid him.” Adrien sighed as he sat on the floor near a window trying to watch without being see. It’s not like The Gorilla was very intelligent anyway. 

*****

“Hey. Whats going on?” Marinette said, as Adrien opened the door for her.   
“Come on. I’ll tell you in a minute. The real reason I wanted to meet you here is because this particular science wing just got a new telescope and I wanted to try it out with you.” He blushed.   
“Oh my god thats so cute.” Marinette gushed.   
“But… I might have to save that for later. I kinda wanna talk about something first.” He fiddled wth his sweatshirt sleeves as they walked up the stairs and into a huge empty dome-shaped room. There was nothing in it except two telescopes and some cardboard boxes next to huge glass windows. Adrien look out them at a hard angle. “Good, he can’t see you from here.”  
“Ok, you need to talk. Now.” They both sat on the dusty wood floor near one of the huge windows.   
“I… honestly, I don’t know where or how to start this.” He leaned his head against the window and it looked to Marinette as if he was about to start crying.  
“Then start with why he’s following you.” She said softly.  
“Because my father asked him to.” he said in a dead tone, and Marinette realized she had never hear him talk about his father before.   
“Why would he do that?”  
“Because I stormed out of the house a month ago. I, effectively, ran away from home at the ripe old age of 19. And now he hates me because I wanted to not live with him forever.” He started to cry, and Marinette moved closer to sit next to him instead of across from him.   
“Whhy would he want you to live with him forever?”  
“Because he’s a rich asshole who can do whatever he wants as long as he pays enough money.”   
“Damn thats rough.”  
“I know. He used to make me be a model for him. He owns a fashion industry. He forced me to be a famous little kid, and then never let me do anything. I never went to public school, I never had friends except for one, and even thenI never really saw her all that much. It sucks. It all sucks.”  
“What a dickhead.”  
“Yeah. A dickhead.”  
“Sooooo… you used to be famous?” Marinette teased.   
“Yeah. A super model.” he said sarcastically, “I honestly thought that you would have figured it out by now, being a fashion major and all.”   
“Honestly? I had no idea. We totally could have just been, like, walking through the mall and you would just get so suddenly swamped by fans and I would have no idea what was happening.”  
“Good, I wondering if any like reporters had caught on to where I had disappeared to.”  
“Wait, I thought you said USED to be?! Adrien, what the fuck?! When was your last public appearance or whatever?”  
“Uh… Six weeks ago?” He cringed sheepishly.  
“ADRIEN WHAT THE FUCK? I’VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH SOME FUCKIG SUPERMODEL AND I HAD NO IDEA THE WHOLE TIME?!”   
“Maaaayyyybbbbbeeee…” He mumbled.   
“So let me get this straight.” Marinette scooted backwards and rubbed her temples. “I have been dating a famous model.”  
“Yes.”  
“Who was last seen actively being famous not very long ago.”  
“Correct.”  
“And he has been delivering Pizzas to my house.”  
“I’m actually quite proud of that part.”  
“What?”  
“Well, my father cut off everything he could between us when I left and that included bank accounts so I have no money, quite literally, so I got myself a job close to my place and was something that I could do for myself rather than have handed to me. So, i’m proud of the whole pizza thing.” He looked at her like he was terrified he had fucked everything up.   
“Hey Adrien?” She asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“That’s hot.”

*****

Six hours later, at two in the morning, Marinette was finally sitting in her bed, with Alya sitting at the foot of her bed.   
“So I said his accomplishments were hot-”  
“Ooooooooh”   
“-And then we talked about what he could do next, and then I talked about how stupid it was of me not to notice the son of someone who was one of my favorite designers, now I hate the guy,-”  
“Obviousy.”  
“-But yeah so that happened and then we needed doing his original plan of looking at the stars, which were SO bright by the way, and that was super cute-”  
“Super cute.”  
“-And then we talked for a little bit longer, and then we made silly fantasies about life as a famous couple, the model and his designer,-”  
“Barf-Worthy Cute.” Alya nodded.   
“-And then we tried waiting out for the guy to go home, but he didn’t, so we came up with an elaborate way to sneak out and we were about to so it when campus police showed up and questioned him. Apparently some of the dorm kids on the other side of the street had seen him pull up an not get out for four hours and called the police to make sure he was still alive. We then snuck while he was distracted and then walked around the city together.”  
“So where in that time did you decide to make it official?”  
“What?”  
“Oh. Oh my god. In all that time you spent being disgustingly cute you never bothered to actually ask him to be your boyfriend? Like a for-real boyfriend?”  
“Oh nO I FORGOT.” Marinette scrambled to find her phone but couldn’t find it among the many layers of sheets.  
“Girl. You are the absolute worst.” Alya laughed as she walked out of the room and into her own.


	7. The Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Question. Yeet. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for different AU's I want to do and I don't have the mental capabilities to do all of them at once so this is the end of this one so I can start a new one.

“Hey so… about last night…” Marinette said to her phone the next morning. She had it on speakerphone as long as Alya promised on her life not to say anything.

“Yeah, I’m sorry that was just so weird and I didn’t really know what to do-”

“No, no, don’t apologize for anything. I had a lot of fun, just sneaking around, being silly. When I got home, though, just to be funny, I ended up googling you.” She laughed. He snorted.

“What did you find?” He teased.

“Absolutely nothing interesting. You have got to be the least dramatic celebrity ever.”

“Oh I know. I am tragically boring.” He agreed.

“But I was thinking, and… I realized the whole time we were talking I never asked you what you wanted.”  
“What do you mean what I wanted?”

“You know, like… what you want out of this. Like, for a relationship.” Her face was burning even though he couldn’t see it. Alya gave her a thumbs up.

“I think we need another date. To find out.” He said in a flirtatious tone. She smiled up at her ceiling, and the made plans to see each other again. Then they hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> oof first fic.


End file.
